An image display apparatus with a touch panel is structured to have a touch panel on the image-display side of the image display apparatus main body such as a liquid-crystal panel. The input area of the touch panel positioned on the image display apparatus main body corresponds to keys or the like, and touching the input area with fingers or the like allows the user to operate a device (such as a personal computer, cell phone or ATM) connected to the touch panel and image display apparatus main body.
To protect the image display apparatus main body, an image display apparatus with a touch panel is structured to have a slight gap (air layer) between the touch panel and the image display apparatus main body. However, when structured as above, because light reflects on the interface between the touch panel and the air layer and on the interface between the air layer and the image display apparatus main body, the visibility of the image in the display apparatus main body may be lowered.
To suppress a decrease in image visibility, an image display apparatus with a touch panel is proposed to have a fine uneven formation on each of the opposing surfaces of the image display apparatus main body and touch panel (see Patent Literature 1, for example).